


I Am Broken

by namjoon_oppa



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Caulscott AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:32:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5483561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namjoon_oppa/pseuds/namjoon_oppa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Chloe's funeral, Max was all alone again. Just as she was on the urge of killing herself, Nathan stops her. Though she tries to move on by being friends with others and joins The Vortex Club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Caulscott AU where Max is suicidal, no rewind powers, no dark room and no storm. Nathan was still the same.

Max stepped out of the bus as she finally met her destination: Blackwell Academy. She took a deep sigh. She was all alone again.

In fact, she’s always been alone. Maybe this was a new start? A new beginning? Whatever you call that. Scratch that at the end of the day, it will never be a new beginning for her.

After Chloe’s accident she felt devastated. She stayed by Chloe’s side waiting for her to wake up in her comma. Except when she did, it was so little time. Chloe had a tragic seizure that Max had to witness with her two eyes and the terror of watching her best friend die.

Of course Max still had to go to school or else she’ll lose her scholarship. It’s for the best too, she needed sunlight after staying in Chloe’s room, mourning. William, Joyce and Max comforted each other that time but Max took it the worst.

Fuck, she was her best friend. Chloe was there for her; comforted her, made her laugh and happy.

Max had a problem.

She was  _suicidal_.

Now that Chloe is gone, who will make her feel better?

She wanted to die when Chloe died. She wanted to follow Chloe’s steps so that they can be together.

But how could she? She promised.

* * *

 

“C-Chloe?!” Max’s lips trembled as she saw Chloe’s eyes open. “Oh my God, you’re awake!”

“Hey Mad Max,” she sighed. “W-What happened?”

“You had an accident, but it’s okay! You’re awake!” Max’s eyes began to water. “You’re okay.”

 

She was fucking alive. Thank goodness.

 

“Listen, I don’t think I can make it,” Chloe’s breath hitched. “Max—“

“Don’t you say that.” Max said. “You’re going to be okay. I’m going to make sure of it.”

“I feel like shit.”

“ _I feel like shit._ ” Max corrected her best friend.

“I’m going to sound like a total asshat but,” Chloe gripped at Max’s hand. “I just needed to see my parents.”

“They’re on their way back.” Max felt a bit uneasy on the tone of Chloe’s last message. “W-Why?”

“Nothing.” she sighed again.

 

Max got worried for Chloe’s breathing. It wasn’t normal but at least she was breathing. She decided to call the nurse for further information about Chloe’s health. William and Joyce finally came and comforted their daughter.

It was a good two hours. Chloe has been awake for two hours which was a good start. William and Joyce were having lunch and Max was next to Chloe while the nurse is checking Chloe’s records.

 

“Max,” Chloe started. “Can you promise me something?”

“Of course, anything for you.” Max smiled.

“Promise me you won’t kill yourself.” Chloe said.

“Chloe, I—“

“Promise me. I mean it.” Chloe frowned. Max frowned too.

“You did so much for me.” Max sighed. “I promise.”

“Thank you Max.”

“Hey you two, catching up with each other?” Joyce sat at the other side of Chloe’s bed.

“Yeah mom.” Chloe answered. “Just wanted to check on Max here if she’s doing alright.”

“She stayed and watched after you ever since.” William explained as he stood next to Joyce.

“Yikes,” Chloe looked at Max. “How long was I out?”

“Two months.” Max said.

“Double  _yikes._ ” Chloe licked her lips. “Gee Max, thanks.”

“It was nothing.” Max faintly smiled.

“No, really Max. Thank you so much for being there for us.” William smiled.

“You’re welcome William, Joyce.”

“Okay, I’m going to buy Chloe’s new meds at the pharmacy.” Joyce said.

 

But as Joyce stood up Chloe, Chloe began to hyperventilate. The beeping sound on the heart rate monitor was going fast. The nurse started to do whatever the hell she was doing but then Chloe started to shake uncontrollably and the nurse went to the door and shouted for help.

A doctor came in to do paramedics and stop whatever Chloe was experiencing. Unfortunately, the heart rate monitor did the sound that everyone hated; the long and depressing beep.

The doctor quickly grabbed the defibrillator to revive Chloe but it was too late.

_Chloe was dead._


	2. Chapter 2

She woke up screaming, looking at her surroundings, breathing heavily. She trailed her fingers through her hair. Why the fuck would she have that kind of nightmare? Was it a sign? Why does Chloe’s death have to repeat in her dream? Does her anxiety want to fuck her up even more?

 

“Chloe,” Max hugged her knees, crying. “W-Why did you—“

 

She closed her eyes. It was just her first night in her dorm again and it was already dreadful. She was crying hysterical, wanting to die.

Then she tried to control herself, breathing easily.

_In, out. In, out._

She finally stopped.

 

“Fuck it,”

 

She stood out her bed and started to check her drawers, looking for something to use to ease the pain. Chloe was all she could think about and anger rushed into her. Why didn’t she react like this before? Why is she being a fucked up now?

As soon as she saw a pair of scissors, she turned at the first thing she saw is the picture of Chloe at her desk. She dropped the scissors.

She snapped. She quickly walked to her table and slammed her hands on the table.

 

“What the fuck do you want?!” she yelled. “You….you,”

 

She broke down crying.

 

She began hitting the table. “You’re so selfish! You said you don’t want me to kill myself! Y-You’re fucking dead!. You’re haunting me! And,” she cried. “W-Why…Why would you do that?”

 

She looked at the picture again and closed her eyes.

 

“This is too much Chloe.” Max said sternly.

 

She wore a pair of sweatpants and her jacket and stormed out of her room. She didn’t know where to go but it had to be somewhere far from her room that contained an aura causing her to hurt herself.

Yet, as she stepped out of her dorm, the cold air made her feel awake and calm. It was soothing and she felt relaxed. She made her way to one of the benches and sat there and thinks. She looked up at the night sky, not giving a single damn to what time it was.

 

“Why do you make things worse for me? Do you really want me to be alone?” she said, hoping for Chloe to hear. “I miss you so much.”

 

Tears streaked down her cheeks and she put her head down to her hands.

 

“Chloe, I am tired. I am exhausted.” she lifted her head. “I am broken. You know I’ve always been broken. You know I have a problem. W-Why would you just let yourself die like that? And leave me here?”

 

She looked down, closed her eyes shut and bit her lower lip.

 

“You know the situation I am right now. You know I have problems.” She continued to cry. “Why would you make me even more miserable? Y-You…You were all I had.”

 

Just as she opened her eyes, she caught something shining through the moonlight. She reached for it and picked up a blade. She placed the blade at the palm of her other hand and puzzled herself. Everything was too overwhelming. She closed her hand that contained the blade and felt the pain that the blade was piercing though the grip of her fingers.

She really wanted to die now.

She finally wanted to be with Chloe.

 

“I’m sorry Chloe.”

* * *

“Tobanga time.” Nathan muttered as he left the party.

 

He hurriedly walked but set aside. He checked if David was checking the perimeters again. Fucker says he was strict as fuck but he is nowhere to be found. He ran to the Tobanga in case David passes by and hid himself. Fucking weird this bastard allows students to go to the party but would be a complete asshole whenever he sees students loitering around.

He removed his cigarette pack in his jacket’s pocket, took a stick and put it in between his lips. He took the lighter out of his pants and lit the cigarette. He inhaled for the cigarette to light quickly and exhaled the excess smoke.

 

“Fuck that feels nice.” he said to himself. Then he heard a door open fast. “Oh shit!”

 

He quickly hid behind the Tobanga, checking if it was David but to his surprise, it was a girl. He examined her but fails to recognize her. In fact, he never knew she existed until now.

Plus, in all honesty, she looked terrible and by means of terrible, she looked like she had a lot of problems.

_Like him._

He watched her walk her way to the benches but little did he realize, she was close to the Tobanga.

Then the girl started to talk to herself. At first he couldn’t understand so he quietly went closer.

 

“Do you really want me to be alone?” she said.

“Who is she talking about?” he whispered to himself.

“I miss you so much.” her voice cracked.

 

Then she cried. Nathan felt sorry for her because he saw him in her. How depressed he got and how his life got miserable. Nathan looked at his cigarette and continued to smoke it.

 

“Chloe,” she said. “I am tired. I am exhausted. I am broken. You know I’ve always been broken. You know I have a problem. W-Why would you just let yourself die like that? And leave me here?”

“Chloe?”

“You know the situation I am right now. You know I have problems.” she cried. “Why would you make me even more miserable? Y-You…You were all I had.”

 

As he finished his cigarette, he felt so sorry for the girl. As he looked at the girl again, he saw her pick up something. He could not see it so he decided to quietly walk up behind her just to see whatever she found.

Thank God the shadows were going the other way or else he was caught.

He saw a blade.

The girl looked at it for a while then she closed her hand.

What was she doing? Is she really trying to hurt herself on purpose? Does she even have any idea how much that would hurt?

Except, like him, she does and the pain from the blade would be even more bearable than whatever she was feeling.

 

“I’m sorry Chloe.” she said.

 

She pulled her sleeve down and slowly brought the blade aiming to her wrists, not caring there has a lot of blood coming out of her hand. Nathan quickly panicked, not wanting her to do such thing. So he ran to her, snatching the blade from her hand.

 

“Wha..What the _fuck_?” she hissed.

“What the _fuck_ are you doing?” Nathan asked.

“It’s none of your concern.” she looked away.

“Whatever you were planning to do,” he looked at the blade. “It’s not worth it.”

“You don’t know anything.” she said, the words hit him hard.

“Don’t know anything?” he went closer to her and pulled his right sleeve to expose his scars. “How about now?”

 

Her eyes widened, speechless.

She closed her eyes and showed him her exposed arm, and pulled the other sleeve to show her scars. She was like him.

 

“I’m sorry.” Nathan looked away, pulling his sleeves down. “I know I’m being a total hypocrite for telling you that it’s not worth it.”

“It’s okay.” she sniffed.

“Let’s be real here,” he put his hands in his pockets. “It’s _not okay_.”


	3. Chapter 3

She looked at Nathan. Of course she knew who he was. She had a crush on him on her first day but eventually faded away. Yet, never has she thought that he would self-harm.

Heck, she never thought he had any problems at all. He was popular, considered as Blackwell King, had shit loads of friends and not to mention filthy rich. However, how is this boy experiencing any problems?

She didn’t want to sound so nosy after all, this was their first encounter with each other. The fact that he sounded like a problematic child, made her speechless. There was more to him than meets the eye.

Except they gotten silent and it was killing her. The awkwardness also came in. How can she make things more comfortable since he stopped her for killing herself?

 

“You should sleep.” he said and she looked at him.

“I can’t sleep.” she said.

“Here,” he reached for his back pocket and reached to her an orange bottle. “This will help.”

She took it from him and examined the bottle. “Sleeping pills?”

“It’s really effective. Whenever I get fucking nightmares and I can’t go back to sleep, I take them.” he explained as he walked closer to her. “Ah shit, you got blood over the damn bottle—you know what? Keep it.”

“Sorry.” Max apologized, forgetting the damage she’s done to herself.

“Let me look at that.” Nathan sat next to her and checked her hand. “What’s your name?”

“What?”

“I said,” he looked at her. “What’s your fucking name?”

“Max,” she answered and his eyes widened.

“So you’re Max Caulfield.” he knew her. “Been hearing a lot about you from Victoria.”

“What’s she been saying?”

“That you’re so emo and you have no friends.” he chuckled.

“Right.” Max rolled her eyes. Victoria was always a bitch.

“But she finds you so interesting that she wants to be friends with you.” he let go of my hand. “Promise me you’ll clean that up?”

“Ugh, enough with the fucking promises I am so done with that bullshit.” she groaned but then frowned.

Nathan felt distraught but then concerned and Max realized she’s gone too far.

 

“I-I’m sorry, I’m just so,” she felt her eyes getting watery. “Promises are too much for me.”

“I’m sorry.” he plainly said. “Okay, don’t promise. But please clean that?”

“I will,” Max sighed. “I’m really sorry.”

“Nah, it’s totally okay—“

“Hey!”

 

The two looked at wherever the sound was located. It was David Madsen.

 

“What are you two doing here at this time of hour?” he ran towards them.

“Why the fuck should you care?” Nathan stood up.

“I am on patrol Mr. Prescott and you’re just a student.” David sternly said.

“Oh no,” Nathan chuckled. “Listen here you fucking excuse of a guard, you work in this shit hole and my dad owns this place. I can get your ass fired in no time.”

“Is that supposed to be a threat?” David glared at Nathan.

“Not just a threat.” Nathan smiled at him.

“You know the rules in this school, you should know better.” David said.

“Those rules don’t fucking apply to me.” Nathan crossed his arms. “And might I add? What’s with you and you shit out students while there’s a Vortex Party? Are you fucking stupid?”

“It’s a party. You have your own place to be at. Why are you two here?” David crossed his arms too.

“It’s a fucking teenage high school party! Are the only parties you know are 8 year old parties?!” Nathan yelled.

“Quit it you two,” Max warned.

“Okay, you really wanna know what we’re doing here?” Nathan asked and Max froze.

 

What is this guy plotting? Max hid her bleeding hand away from David’s eyes since it’s too distracted on Nathan’s aggressiveness.

 

“We were making out. We needed privacy and the party was a complete fuck. You fucking happy now?” he said.

“This will be reported to principal Wells.” David said.

“Oh give me a fucking break!” Nathan shouted.

“It’s not like we’re having sex or anything!” Max defended.

“Doing sexual intercourse is a violation.” David explained.

“What are you?! Fucking twelve?!” Nathan hissed. “Okay, don’t tell on Principal Wells and I’ll tell him to double your paycheck for three months.”

“What?” David was caught off guard. “Bribing won’t help—“

“Going once,” Nathan tilted his head.

“Mr. Prescott—“

“Going twice,”

“Alright!” David yelled. “Go back to your dorms before I change my mind.

 

And with that, David left leaving the two of them standing there.

 

“Fucking asshole.” Nathan whispered under his breath.

“We should go back to our dorms.” Max insisted.

“Holy shit, Max! The blood is fucking dripping!” Nathan took her hand and made sure the wounds are facing up. “Jesus, David’s going to fucking think of something else. Make sure you clean that up, okay?”

“Yeah.” Max put her other hand under the bleeding on and began to walk. “Nathan?”

“Hm?”

“Thanks.”

“It’s nothing Caulfield.” he smiled.

 

* * *

 

Max entered the girl’s bathroom to clean up her wound. It stung a little but Max was used to it anyway. She watched the water run through her fingers and the blood coloring the water red.

Suddenly Victoria enters the bathroom.

 

“Fucking Christ, Taylor—“ Victoria looked at Max. “Oh, hello Max.”

“Hey.” She looked back at her hand.

“Woah, what happened there?” Victoria asked.

“It’s nothing, broke a glass.” Max lied.

“Would you like to borrow my first aid kit?”

“N-No, thanks anyway.”

“Hey Max, do you want to join the Vortex Club?” she asked and Max took the wet towel.

“I don’t think so. The Vortex Club doesn’t need people like me.”

“That’s not true! Well, maybe but it all depends on the person.” Victoria held Max’s shoulder. “I’ve been watching you lately. How all alone you are and how kinda mysterious you are.”

“Me? Mysterious? Psh, no.”

“Give it a try?” she smiled. “It’s not much actually. I mean, yeah if you join our club you’d be known as one of the cool kids. But you don’t have to attend every single party there is or drink that much. The thing about Vortex is that you can have fun and forget everything for once.”

“Forget everything?”

“Yep.” she took a piece of tissue and wiped something off of her shirt. “Ugh, Taylor is such a bitch. She knows too damn well that my clothes are expensive as fuck.”

 

Come to think of it, Victoria is actually nice. She usually bosses people around and be a real bitch but she’s really nice. Damn, two people in one night…or rather morning since it’s really late and Victoria just got back from a party.

 

“Victoria?” Max added before leaving. “Why are you being so nice to me?”

“Well that question caught me off guard.” she simply smiled. “Because you reminded me of a close friend.”

“Oh.” She looked down. “That person must be really that fucked up.”

“Totally.” she washed her hands. “Which is why I find you so interesting.”

 

With that, max went out of the bathroom and straight to her room. She continued to clean her hand by applying alcohol and band aids. Then she took out the sleeping pills. Cleaned the bottle and went to her desk to fill a glass of water.

Then she saw Chloe’s picture again. Max frowned, remembering everything that has happened to her best friend, her dream, the same fucking promise she almost broke.

 

“I’m sorry if I’m not strong enough.” Max said. “I’ll still try Chloe. I swear.”

 

Max took one tablet and drank it. She went straight to her bed, closing her eyes, hoping for a good sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the third chapter for the night because I am so bored and idk...inspired? So yeah. Tomorrow again! Or whenever! By the way, I get really lazy and sometimes procrastinate but I will eventually finish this. :)
> 
> follow my tumblr btw fughckprescott.tumblr.com :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay angst and fluff. Because, who doesn't want a fluffy Nathan?
> 
> This is probably my first time writing this kind of fic so please bear with me.

Another day, another time for Max to realize how fucking annoying life was.

Wouldn’t it be better is she was fucking _dead_?

She stared at the doodles she made at the back of her diary, noticing how dark and morbid it was. She traced her look to her fingers and how bad it really looked. Two bandages in each fingers.

But that’s okay. It wasn’t as bad as when she was diagnosed in the hospital for overdosing herself with pills.

God damn Chloe did everything just to make sure she lived.

_Oh._

She’s doing it again. Drawing morbid doodles. She felt uneasy and closed the notebook. She looked up at Ms. Grant and whatever lesson she was teaching.

Yet, she felt eyes on her, stabbing her and it made her even more uncomfortable. She shifted her head a bit and saw both Nathan and Victoria looking at her. She quickly looked at Ms. Grant again to avoid making eye contact with the two.

The bell rang and the students stood up and Max heard Ms. Grant reminding them about their homework. Max rolled her eyes as she fixed her things and as she looked up she met someone’s eyes: it was Kate Marsh.

 

“Hey Max.” Kate greeted.

“Oh, hey Kate.” Max greeted her back.

“So me and Warren wanted to ask if you wanted to be part of the group assignment?” she smiled.

“Group assignment? What?” Max got confused.

“Clearly you weren’t listening.” Kate lightly laughed. “But yes and we needed one more.”

“Oh,” Max blinked two times. “That’s awesome but I don’t know if I’m going to help much.”

“How come?” Kate’s voice is concerned.

“I’m just not myself in the past few days. A lot of shit has been happening and…and everything’s just happening so fast. I just…space out quickly.” Max explained.

“It’s okay,” Warren intervened. “We only need one more to complete this assignment.”

“Gee, I don’t know. I don’t want to be a burden or anything.” Max held the nape of her neck.

“It’s cool. We’ll give you credit.” Warren said.

“Well there could be something I can do; a small contribution would be good. I don’t want you guys to give me credit if I haven’t done anything.” Max frowned.

“Well,” Kate put a finger on her chin. “You can buy us _lunch._ ”

“That’s all?” Max asked. “That’s a really weird contribution.”

“Warren and I got this Max. You can pass by my dorm later to check the project out.” Kate said.

“Wowzers, thanks you two.” Max smiled. “I don’t know what I would do without you two.”

“You know you’ve been absent for a week remember? You really need to catch up Max.” Warren frowned. “And we really want to help you.”

“Whatever problems you’re facing, we’re here okay?” Kate held my shoulder.

 

And before she knew it, the two left her there. Max sighed and felt distraught. Was she that pathetic? She’s always been pathetic.

She stepped out of class to go to her next one and she can already feel that it was going to be a long day.

School was finally over and Max can be at peace. She walked her way back to the girls dormitory and straight to her room. She lied to Kate by texting her saying she’s had a bad day and apologized for not checking them out. Max laid on her bed trying to get some sleep.

How will she keep her scholarship if she keeps on fucking everything up?

Maybe it’s for the best anyway. She can just drop out of school and fly back to Seattle so she can be with her parents.

Or…she can just go kill herself now and be with Chloe.

All the thinking was exhausting that she drifted to sleep.

* * *

“What the fuck?!” Max shot up and breathes heavily. “N-No—Not again!”

 

She held her head and cried once more. Chloe appeared in her dream again and this time it was in the accident. Max heard Chloe’s back snap as the car crash over the ditch.

 

“W-What do you fucking want?” Max whispered to herself.

 

She stood up and changed her clothes and went to the bathroom to wash her face. She looked at her reflection in her mirror and she could have sworn she saw Chloe. Max got all teary again remembering her best friend. She covered her mouth and let the tears flow down her cheeks. She rushed her way out to the hallways and as she passed the door before her room, Victoria’s door opened and she saw Nathan exit her room. He closed the door and he turned around to meet her eyes.

 

“Max?” he moved closer. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing.” Max looked away covering her face with tears.

Nathan grabbed her cheek and faced her face to his. “Tell me what’s wrong.” he said.

“ _Everything._ ”

 

And she broke down crying. Nathan didn’t know what to do so he hugged her instead. He rubbed her back to calm her down. Max hugged Nathan tight as if she doesn’t want to let go.

It sure has been a while, but Max really needed that kind of hug.

 

“It’s okay.” Nathan whispered. “Everything is going to be fucking okay. I promise Max.”

 

Max buried her face on Nathan’s shoulder. Hoping Nathan wouldn’t mind the tears staining his favorite jacket. Max was surely crying hard now and she was pretty sure that her roommates can hear her crying out loud. Nathan just rubbed her back and kissed her head, letting her cry it all.

Max rested her chin on his shoulder to catch her breath.

 

“Nathan,” she sniffed. “I know this is sudden but can you please stay with me?”

Max pushed back and wiped her tears but failed to stop. “Sure Max.” Nathan held her hand.

 

Max pulled Nathan into her room. Nathan removed his jacket and sat on Max’s bed to remove his shoes. It made Max feel a bit easier since Nathan was wearing a black shirt sweatpants. As Nathan positioned himself on her bed, Max crawled her way next to him.

Nathan put his arm around Max and Max hugged him and rested her head on his chest. Nathan covered themselves with a blanket and he put his hand at the back of his head.

Everything was pitch black and the only thing they could her was Max’s sniffs and shaky teeth. Nathan got worried so put his other arm around Max to help her stop shaking.

Apparently Max was having a panic attack and Nathan did everything just to soothe her. Telling her to take heavy breaths and think of happy thoughts. It took a while but she eventually stopped and feel asleep.

* * *

Max woke up with an arm wrapped around her waist. She forgot that Nathan stayed with her.

Thank God he did or else Max could have snapped again and did something stupid.

When Max’s sight became clear, she saw Nathan’s scars again. She trailed her fingers through the scars. It was surely a lot of it. Her mind still processed that this young man had problems too. She lifted the arm and kissed the scars hoping it would help him feel better.

 

“Morning to you too.” Nathan said and Max jolted a look at him.

“How long were you awake?” Max asked.

“A while. I didn’t want to wake you up.”

“You didn’t have to do that.” Max sat up. “You should get going now. You might get late.”

“Who fucking cares?” he sat up too. “You wanna stay rest for a bit?”

“I’d like that but I need to save my scholarship.” Max sighed. “Listen, Nathan…”

“Hm?”

“I just want to say thank you, for staying.”

“No problem Max.” Nathan smiled. “You sure you’re okay now?”

 

Max paused and processed the question. She looked down at her feet.

 

“I’ll never be okay.” she simply answered.

“Shit…I’m sorry. God that is the most **stupidest** question ever.” Nathan panicked.

 

Like hell, of all the questions?

 

“N-No, it’s fine. I’ll be fine.” Max assured.

 

Nathan went out of her bed and put on his shoes. He stood up and went to her desk and wrote something on a piece of paper. He went on front of Max and reached the paper.

 

“If you need anything, just call me. Okay?”

“I will.” Max took the paper.

“Well, I’ll be going.” Nathan took his jacket and wore it. “See you around.”

“You too.”

 

She was all alone again. She sighed at the fact. Maybe it was a good idea for her to finally fix herself. She stood up to prepare her things. She took her towel and showering kit.

Just as she got out of her room, she sees Victoria.

 

“Oh hey Max.” Victoria smiled.

 

God it was too early in the morning and Victoria still looks good.

 

“Hi.” Max began to walk.

“So, _you and Nathan_?” Victoria caught up to her.

“W-What?” Max gasped. “You saw that?”

“Yeah. Everything. From last night until he left your room.” She gave a sly smile.

“W-We,” Max stuttered on just the same word. “We just slept. Nothing else.”

“There’s nothing wrong Max, chill.” Victoria rubbed her back and opened the bathroom door. “Besides, base from your cries last night? You totally needed him.”

“I didn’t know what got into me. Okay?”

“And it’s fine. You don’t have to pressure yourself okay? There’s nothing wrong with what you did.” Victoria hugged Max.

 

_It felt really nice too._

Jesus, what was it with hugs that made Max feel a tad bit of happiness.

 

“You’re going to be okay Max. Trust me. Everything will be okay.” Victoria smiled and headed for one of the showers.

“Victoria?” Max called.

“Yes?”

“About the Vortex Club,” Max closed her eyes. “ ** _Count me in._** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By they way, it's 2 in the morning here so I'm sorry if this isn't enough D: I was watching GoT the whole day and forgot to update. See ya'll again tomorrow! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Max looked at herself in the mirror, checking herself out. She wore a white tank top and a red flannel on top of it. She wore black skinny jeans and black converse. Sure it was so basic and so typical but she wanted to impress the Vortex Club, impress Victoria and more importantly; impress herself.

Was she really going to do this?

It was Friday and there was no turning back now. Maybe this will help her move on and do the actual ‘new start’ she’s been looking for. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

 

“You can do this Max. Don’t fuck this up.” she said to herself. “Do it for Chloe’s sake.”

 

She grabbed her bag and went out of her room. Tonight was her first Vortex Club party and she was nervous as hell. What will others think of her? Will she even fit in?

Because it was about damn time she needed to forget her problems for once.

 

“Woah Max, you look awfully well dressed.” Dana said and Max snapped from her thoughts.

“It’s nothing.” Max shyly said.

“So Victoria was telling the truth.” Dana smiled. “Welcome to the Vortex Club Max!”

“Thanks, I guess.”

“We should go together. I’m on my way there too.”

 

Dana was dressed in a rather _slutty_ outfit which doesn’t surprise Max. She was wearing a loose top that easily reveals her black bra and very short shorts. Though Dana maybe like this physically but she surely is one of the nicest people Max has ever encountered. In fact, Dana was the very first person Max talked to in Blackwell.

Max looked at Dana’s hand that was holding her wrist, pulling her to the party.

 

“Hey Dana, what do you guys usually do in the party?” Max asked so she can take notes.

“A lot Max: you drink, you dance and you do other shit.” Dana said. “I usually drink and dance and if I ever had the chance I might sleep with someone.”

“Woah, what?” Max’s eyes widened.

“Of course that would depend on you. If you’re horny as fuck then go look for a guy to fuck.”

“Why do I suddenly feel like I’m going to regret this?”

“Seriously Max? Just try it! Just go drink, go wild! If you want some drugs you can either go to Hayden or,” Dana looked up. “Nathan.”

“Nathan?”

“Yeah. Well mostly Hayden because he’s just chilling in there getting all high. Nathan is mostly MIA in the parties.”

“Where does he usually go?”

“No clue. One time before I entered the party, he was already leaving. No one knows where he goes.”

 

Then max remembered the night where she fully met Nathan. He was outside the girls dormitories. Could it be that he stays there? Probably to check the night sky? Because the night sky is fucking incredible. Also the Tobanga was there so he probably likes to hang out there.

 

“Say Max, if you don’t feel like doing anything in party, don’t try going home. Just sit in one of the couches and examine the club.” Dana suggested.

“Sure Dana. Thanks.”

 

And the two finally entered the building. They signed their names on the list and by Max’s surprise she was one of the VIPs with Dana. Victoria sure did a lot to make sure Max comes to this party.

After all, this was her very first Vortex Club party.

Max did nothing but follow Dana the whole night. When Dana drinks, Max does too. When Dana goes to the dance floor to dance, Max does too.

Max had no fucking clue what to do.

She was even thankful that Dana didn’t mind Max following her around. Max couldn’t find Victoria or Nathan anywhere so Dana was her only choice.

But then Max saw Dana kissing someone and felt extremely uncomfortable. She took Dana’s advice and went to look for a couch. When she finally found one where it did not contain couples making out or high dudes, she sat there like she owned the damn chair.

 Max looked at the red cup she was holding that contained alcohol. This was her third cup and she can feel her brain throbbing, wanting to pop out.

_This was fucking exhausting._

Max laid her head and closed her eyes letting the beat of the music get to her. She continued to drink her beer and hopes to finally finish the whole thing but the damn thing hurt her throat.

 

“This is a surprise seeing you here.”

Max opened her eyes and saw Victoria standing in front of her with Nathan. “H-Hey!”

“Jesus! It’s just your first night and you’re already fucked!” Victoria laughed and sat next to Max.

“Fuck you.” Max coughed and Victoria laughed a little.

“Didn’t expect you to come.” he sat next to her by the couch’s side handles.

“It wouldn’t hurt to try right?” Max scooted a little from Nathan.

“Well, how’s your first party?” Victoria asked.

“It’s ‘ayt. Still not my thing though.” Max checked her cup that was half empty. “The music was too loud, there are way too many people and are fucking sweating so much. There’s even that ghastly smell somewhere near those high dudes over there.”

“I fucking know right?” Nathan laughed.

“At least you forgot your problems, right?” Victoria grinned.

“You’re right, made me forget everything.” she faintly smiled. “Except I feel like dying. My head is killing me!”

“You’ll eventually get used to it.” Victoria took Max red cup and finished her whole drink. “Now you do you, and I’ll party.”

 

Victoria stood up and made her way through the crowd by dancing with them. The music got louder and the bass was so strong Max was bouncing. Nathan sat next to her and leaned closer to her ear.

 

“You wanna get outta here?” he yelled.

“Where?” she yelled.

 

Nathan grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the party.

 

“That was fucking insane.” Max said.

“Totally. Not really my thing.” Nathan put his hands in his jacket’s pockets.

“So, where are we going?” Max awkwardly asked.

“To the Tobanga.” he grinned.

“Really? Why there?”

“Quiet I guess. It’s better than being in there. Can’t fucking stand the music and the people.” Nathan held Max’s hand. “Come on, I’ll show you how I spend my time in the Vortex Club parties.”

 

* * *

 

The two went their way to the Tobanga. It was alright since they got closer to Max’s dorm. They ran their way to the Tobanga before David could see them. Nathan went to the back of the Tobanga and held a bag on his hand. Max sat on the grass and Nathan sat next to her.

He took out two bottle of beer, a pack of cigarettes and a plastic bag with something green in it. Nathan opened one bottle and handed it to Max. He then opened the other one and drank it. Next, Nathan took one cigarette and put it in between his lips and lit it. He inhaled the cig and exhaled the smoke.

 

“Have you smoked Max?” he asked and reached the pack of cigarettes to Max.

“I used to.” she said. “Maybe one won’t hurt.”

 

So Max took one stick and lit it. Somehow she missed the feeling of smoke. Of course, Chloe was the one who introduced it to her. The two usually smoke quietly and if they feel rebellious. It wasn’t usually a habit and ever since Chloe’s accident, Max was not able to smoke again.

Especially when Chloe’s not with her.

_They were partners in crime._

 

“I usually don’t bring anyone here. Fuck, I don’t even think there ever will be someone who will be here with me, chilling and shit.” he inhaled through the cig and blew the smoke out.

“What makes this place so special anyway?” Max asked.

“Well first of all, it’s fucking quiet. Second, I can think straight here. Third, look at the fucking night sky.” he pointed at the sky.

 

It sure was beautiful. The moon was full and there were shit loads of stars.

Max drank some of her beer and looked at Nathan. Nathan did the same and Max just smiled at him.

The two talked all night about anything they could think off. Max sure had her mind set off and had a good time ever since the tragedy.

 

“So this is where you’ve been going.” Max hugged her knees. “It’s really better than being in the other one.”

“It’s so much better. I seriously can’t fucking stand everything in the other one. I mean, yeah sure I am considered as Vortex Club’s king but hell Max.” he then started to roll something and lit it.

“What’s that?” Max asked.

“Weed.” He replied.

“Ah.” Max continued to smoke her whatever the number this cigarette was.

“So,” Nathan stared at his joint and looked at Max. “You kissed my arm the other day.”

“Oh wow.” Max lightly chuckled. “I’m sorry I did that it was probably weird to you.”

“No it’s fine.” he nodded. “Why…Why did you do that?”

“I just—fuck. I don’t know.” Max tapped her cigarette to remove the excess ashes. “I thought it would comfort you or some shit.”

A smile was printed on his face. “Honestly, it fucking did. Thought it was some kind of girly bullshit but it felt nice. Thanks Max.”

“I don’t want to sound so nosy but,” Max bit her lower lip. “What’s up with you?”

“Huh?”

“I mean, what’s your _problem_?”

“Where do I fucking start?” he sighed. “Basically my dad fucking hates me. Tch— _feeling is fucking mutual_. He’s a total asshole, some kind of dad; full of shit. Ever since that happened, I didn’t want to do anything with him, so I became a rebel. I did bad shit Max, shit I fucking regret.”

“Don’t we all?” Max rubbed his back.

“My mom thought I needed help. She said I’ve gone mad. I thought my dad was the only asshole in the house, turns out my mom was too.” Nathan threw the butt of his joint. “The treatment, the medical pills, the therapy, but fucking hell, what kind of mother treats her son as if he was a monster? She made me feel like shit. She—“

 

Then Nathan began to cry. This was the first time Max saw him cry.

 

“I-I-I thought I could rely on her. I thought she fucking cared!” he wiped his turns. “But no! She made me feel miserable! She was the one who really made me feel like shit!”

Max moved closer and put her arm around Nathan’s shoulder. “Nathan...”

“I thought she cared! I thought she was helping me! I thought she was that one parent who I can fucking rely on!” he cried. “Whenever I go home from therapy, my dad scolds me, calling me a disgrace. Whenever I go to the kitchen to drink my medicine, my mom scolds me, calling me an embarrassment to the family and…” Nathan looked down and his hands were trembling. “The day she told me I was a mistake in this world, was the day I was completely _done_.”

“Jesus Nathan, what kind of parents are they?”

“No one, in this shitty world, would understand how I feel about my parents.” he breathes heavily. “My…My life is hell.”

 

He covered his face with his hands and cried. His words muffled and Max couldn’t do anything but hug him.

_Nathan Prescott was broken._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are well appreciated!
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS YA'LL!!!!  
> I will be updating next week due to the amount of events I will be attending. Busy week! S sorry about that! I'll make it up to you guys in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to remind that this is a Caulscott AU which means I am changing certain events. Max is still the same except she is suicidal. Nathan is still the same too. There are no rewind powers, no storm and no dark room.

He wiped his tears. “Then my dad almost disowned me. Jesus fucking Christ, can’t I get some fucking slack here?”

“Almost?”

“Kristine persuaded the fucker.” he sniffed. “She was the only one in the family who cares for me.”

“I’m so sorry about that.” Max scratched her head. “That is so fucked up. What kind of family does that?”

“Apparently, a family with high a fucking reputation.” he sighed. “Never fuckin’ cried like that in front of everyone, not even Victoria.”

 

Max was speechless. She didn’t know what to say since Nathan Prescott cried in front of her. Also, Nathan admits he never cried like that to anyone, not even his best friend.

 

“What about you? What’s your problem?” he asked her.

“A lot of shit.” Max hugged her knees. “I don’t know what happened but you know that feeling where a lot of shit is happening and you just….snap?”

“Fuck yeah.” he nodded. “And?”

“Well, when we moved in Seattle, we lived in this apartment. The landlord was a fucking nightmare; h-he—“ Max closed her eyes, remembering the horror. “He harassed me.”

“ _What the fuck?_ “ Nathan looked at Max.

“We haven’t paid our rent for two months that time and my parents are doing everything. I came home from school and he was standing there. He asked me when we’ll pay and I told him I had no fucking idea.” Max chewed her lower lip because of nervousness. “He told me we can pay the apartment fully if I follow his lead. Then he pulled me in my room and pushed me on my bed. I didn’t know what was wrong with me and I was letting him do such things. He was touching me in certain place that he shouldn’t and,” Max covered her face with her hands. “Nathan, I was fucking _naked_.”

 

She began to cry.

 

“Fuck Max, I didn’t know I am so sorry. That is fucking horrible.” Nathan held Max on the shoulder.

“Before things got worse, I heard the door open and it was my dad. He punched the hell out of the landlord. We moved out after that and of course they had to sue him. Thank God the asshole went to jail.” Max said. “I was fifteen when that happened.”

“Fucking hell.”

“Everything went downhill after that. I started having nightmares of getting raped and getting killed. Then school wasn’t much help either. Fucking bullies are great too. That’s when I began to self-harm. The pain from the blade made me forget a little but nothing is more painful than the fact of everything happened that time.” she wiped her tears. “Eventually, my parents got worried because they couldn’t watch me. So they sent me back here in Arcadia where Chloe, my best friend would look after me.”

 

Max looked at Chloe’s bracelet in her wrist and frowned which caused more tears to fall.

 

“It was never easy. I would still cut and Chloe would scold me for doing it. Telling me how my life is so fucking important. I tried to commit suicide thrice but,” Max scoffed. “Chloe always made sure I didn’t die.”

“Then she must really care for you.” Nathan said.

“She totally did, and she made sure I knew that.” Max looked down on the grass. “I was eight months clean. Both me and Chloe are so proud of my accomplishment but life’s always a bitch.”

“What happened?”

“Chloe got in an accident. Some asshole hit her and her car to a ditch. She was in a coma for two months and I was always there, waiting.” Max cried. “ But when she woke up, she eventually died.”

“Max, I’m so sorry.”

 

Nathan pulled her closer and hugged her. Max cried on his shoulder again.

Max’s was different than Nathan’s because he had Victoria and his sister but Max? Max had no one. Because no one will ever be able to be like Chloe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it was short. I was just so bored atm and sooo uninspired too. I just wanted to put this here because why not :D Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get high and Nathan teaches Max something rather....interesting ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jan. 16 (Saturday)
> 
> I'm not good in writing this kind of stuff, just basing this from experience :)

It wasn't a while after Max stopped crying and took one more smoke from Nathan's box of cigarettes. She smoked her out until it's contented. She never felt this upset than ever.

Chloe, her bestest friend, the one who helped her, the one who truly saved her, is completely gone.

 

"Ah shit," Nathan cussed and Max looked at him. "I left my phone."

"Where did you last put it?" she asked, before finishing the cigarette.

"Vic took it from me." he started to fix his things. "You can go back to your dorm if you want. I'll just go back to the party."

 

And what? Be all alone again? max didn't want that.

 

"I'll come with you." Max insisted.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

 

Max stood up and offered Nathan a hand. It was the same hand Max used to hurt herself. The same hand that was flooded with blood after harshly closing her hand with the blade in it. It wasn't that healed yet, but Max didn't bother putting a band aid on it. It had scabs, but it still looked fresh. Instead, Nathan held her wrist and rose himself from the ground. Max got confused but she didn't care afterwards.

They walked their way back to the party. Nathan rolled his eyes.

 

"Fuck why did I have to lend it to Victoria." he complained.

"I don't think we'll be in there for a long time. Let's just look for Victoria and get outta here." Max said.

"Fine," Nathan sighed. "Let's go."

 

Nathan held Max's left wrist and pulled her in the party. Luckily, they saw Victoria next to Hayden smoking near the main entrance.

 

"Hey Vic—"

"Nathan! Max!" Victoria laughed. "Where have you two been?"

"You know where." Nathan smiled. "I need my phone."

"Oh fuck," Victoria dropped the cigarette and checked her purse. "Here it is."

"He didn't do anything to ya, did he?" Hayden asked.

"What?" Max looked at Nathan.

"Dude, What the fuck?" Nathan glared at Hayden

"What? You always do stuff to your new hoes." Hayden slurred.

"I do fucking not." Nathan said, defensively.

"You fucking do." Victoria agreed.

"Aren't you suppose to be my best friend?" Nathan scoffed.

"Oh," Victoria giggled. "Yes I am, but you'll still love me."

"Jesus," Nathan licked both of his lips. "Hayden, make sure Vic gets back to her dorm before she passes out here again."

"I won't promise." Hayden smirked.

"Just do it, and don't try doing any funny bullshit. I'll fucking kill you." Nathan threatened but Hayden didn't give two fucks.

"Okay, but take these with you. I'm way too full and Vic ate too much."

 

Nathan took the foil wrapped item and pulled Max out of the party again. As they exited, the two of them caught their breath. Max looked at the thing Nathan was holding and got curious. Nathan began to open it and to Max's surprise,

_it was brownies?_

 

"Wanna go to my dorm?" he invited Max.

"What are we going to do? And why did Hayden give you those brownies?" Max asked.

"For a cute girl, you sure talk a lot." he smirked.

 

Max felt her cheeks burning when Nathan said the word 'cute' to her. In fact, no boy has ever told her that—hell, she has never even interacted with a boy until Nathan talked to her. After all, when she was harassed, she turned to be a man hater for a while.

Yet, she realized that not all men are disgusting. She just had to know them first and unexpectedly, Nathan was someone who proved her wrong.

 

* * *

 

Nathan's room was actually clean and organized. A bit dark where only a lamp was the supported light, but clean.

Nathan threw his bad somewhere, removed his shoes and crawled to the bed and sat down. Max did the same and sat next to Nathan. He began to open the brownies again and took one slice. Max took one slice too and devoured the deliciously looking brownie.

Yet, Max tasted something odd. Something wasn't right. Sure the brownie was heavenly, fudgey as hell, but something wasn't right.

 

"What are in these brownies?" Max asked.

"Brownies mix, a few chocolate chips and some weed." Nathan said.

"Weed?!" Max looked at him with wide eyes. "Holy shit are you fucking serious?"

"Yeah." he took another slice.

"Nathan you should have told me."

"What's wrong with that? there's nothing wrong if you try right?"

"Of course there's nothing wrong, it's just,"

 

Max couldn't think of anything else. Sure smoking and drinking was alright, but drugs? Max couldn't see herself doing it. She got a little worried, but since she was in Nathan's room, nothing could go wrong. Right?

Although, after eating four slices of brownie weeds, Max started feeling a bit weird.

 

"What are the signs when the weeds hit you?" she asked.

"First, you start to smile like a fucking retard. Next, your mouth is going to get freaking dry and so does your eyes. Then you suddenly feel light headed. Then you'll start seeing shit and think of deep shit. Sometimes, other people laugh even if there's nothing funny." he explained.

"Fuck," Max's mouth was beginning to dry. "It's starting."

"I wouldn't say you're not gonna remember things," he smiled. "But mostly people don't remember what shit they did when they got high."

 

And the weeds kicked in. Max was stoned. Her mouth was dry, and her eyes too. She keeps on blinking like a total idiot. Even so, she didn't even know if a certain thing happened.

But Max was certain she can still think straight.

The two had random conversations again about stuff from their childhood. Max and Nathan are becoming closer and closer more than ever.

 

"Hey," Max smiled. "What did Hayden mean when he thought you did anything to me?"

"Seriousfuckingly?" he asked. "Well, whenever I meet a girl, I either have a total make out session with her, or I'll end up fucking her."

"Oh," Max blinked a few times. "Were you going to do that to me?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?!"

"What? Answer the question Nathan." Max was a bit stern.

"You know, I thought I would." he admits. "But when I found out about your issue, I didn't want to. You've been through so much shit Max."

"Aren't you just fucking sweet." Max teased.

"What the fuck ever."

"Wanna know something?" she starts.

"What?" he smiled.

"I maybe harassed, but I'm a total virgin."

"Seriously?"

"Hey, after what happened, did you honestly think I would think of sex and porn?" Max said.

"Fair point." he nodded.

"Of course, I would always think of how it felt like kissing someone. I mean, I don;t know how to kiss." Max hugged her knees. "For almost four years, it was just me and Chloe against the world."

"You have me." Nathan said and Max looked at him.

"You're my first guy friend." she said. "Wish my future boy friend would be just like you."

"Hey, come closer."

"What is it?" she followed Nathan.

 

For being high, Max sure a bit confused on what Nathan was going to do.

Nathan held her face and leaned forward and kissed her. Max closed her eyes and felt Nathan's lips on hers. His lips were rough, probably from smoking, but he sure was gentle with her.

For Nathan? He was amazed by how soft Max's lips are. He did notice how pink her lips are that complimented her pale skin and the freckles on her cheeks.

As Nathan parted himself, Max looked at him and smiled.

 

"Why'd you do that?" she asked.

"I don't know." he shrugged.

Max held his hand. "You have been helping me a lot within this week and I couldn't thank you enough."

"What about this, I'll teach you how to kiss someone." he smiled. "Maybe that will help you find the guy you're looking for."

"Are we seriously going to become friends with benefits?" Max frowned.

"No! I'm just helping you, okay?" Nathan said.

 

Max has grown a bit attached to Nathan for a while now. She did hope for him to say yes, but he didn't. Max faced Nathan and prepared herself for what Nathan was going to do.

 

"You can start off by caressing the face. Of course be fucking gentle or some shit, it's up to you." Nathan took her hands and landed it onto his face, guiding her. "Now, lean forward until you kiss 'em."

 

Max both leaned forward and pulled Nathan's face towards hers and felt his lips touch Nathan's then pushed away.

 

"That was good. Now," Nathan positioned himself and held Max's face. "If you want to have an intense make out session, you better use your tongue."

"What the fuck—" Max laughed of embarrassment.

"I'm serious," Nathan laughed too. "Here, I'll show you."

 

Nathan pulled her face to his and kissed her first. Then he inserted his tongue, asking for entrance and Max let him. He licked her lower lip and Max felt a bit tensed. She suddenly used her tongue as well but holy shit, Nathan fought for dominance and actually won.

Max pushed away to catch her breath.

 

"Wow, that was intense." Max said and she felt her cheeks flushing red.

"It takes a lot of work, but you're practically good at it."

"You're shitting me."

"I-I'm serious!" Nathan laughed.

 

After a few more make out sessions, Max felt her eyes getting heavier due to the weeds and fell asleep on Nathan's bed. Nathan watched her sleep. Looking at her freckles, how smudged her lip gloss was from all the kissing.

Little did Max know, Nathan only said he was going to teach her how to kiss, but he really wanted to kiss her.

Nathan was slowly falling for Max.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jan. 5 (Tuesday), 12:42AM  
> I am currently high af bec i did weeds so this is an inspiration for this chapter. sorry for being a fucking failure in life :D
> 
> ***
> 
> I'm really sorry if I'm not a good writer and the way i write is shit D:


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am so sorry for not updating for a long time. But school will always be a valid reason right? Alsooo sorry if this was short but I made it as caulscott af as possible so caulscott fluff(???)
> 
> Hope you'd enjoy!

Max's head was throbbing from all the beer she drank last night and in all honesty, she is still high as hell.

She needed to take a big shit in the girl's dormitory bathroom because there is no way she is going to do that in the boy's dormitories bathroom.

Of course she's still stoned. Let's just hope she'll make it out alive without getting caught.

Max fixed herself and Nathan watched her as she does. He was still laying on his bed since he just woke up.

After all, he watched Max sleep peacefully.

"How do I look?" she asked.

"You look like shit." he joked.

"Don't I always?" Max frowned

"I was just messing with you." Nathan sat up.

Max walked her way to the door. "I'm going."

"Wait."

Nathan stood up from his bed and walked to Max. Walking his way to her, Max felt her heart racing.

Nathan looked hot. With his just woke up hair, his just woke up voice and the fact he was wearing a black t-shirt that was fit on his torso, _fucking hell_.

Something felt weird as well, he was not slowing down and kept in walking. It caused Max to take a step back but her back met the door. Nathan placed hus hand on the door, right next to Max's head.

"Be careful okay? Do your shitty homework later and take a good sleep." he said.

"O-Okay." Max bit her lip.

Suddenly Nathan leaned and kissed Max. She closed her eyes and dived in the short make out session.

Nathan parted his lips from Max's.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"Fuck, Max." he licked his lips. "Don't bite your lip. It makes me want to kiss you even more."

"Not friends with benefits huh?"

"Nope."

"Okay." Max pushed him lightly. "You're still high. Get some sleep."

"You too."

Max opened his door and looked at Nathan to give him a final wave. She closed the door and took a dee breath.

Was it necessary for Nathan to kiss her?

Yeah he said he'd give her some tips on kissing someone. But what if?

Max thought she was being dellusional. Nathan was high.

**_She was high._ **

Max rubbed her cheeks that are warm and closed her eyes for a second before she began to walk out of the boy's dorms.

Thank God no one caught her, especiallynp Madsen.

* * *

  
She was finally back to her room. Still high as hell though. And one thing's for sure: she smelled awful.

She took a quick shower to get her mind to think straight because she got frustrated for putting in the wrong key in her door.

Damn you Hayden and your weed brownies.

As she exited the bathroom, she bumped into Kate.

"S-Sorry," Max said.

"Are you okay Max?" Kate asked.

"I'm fine. Just," Max paused to say the right words because fuck, this is Kate Marsh.

_Sober?_

_High?_

_Stoned?_

"Tired." Max lied.

"I can tell." Kate sweetly smiled.

"I'm sorry but do you need anything?"

"Nothing Max. I got concerned because you seemed a bit off." Kate held Max's shoulder. "I won't make this long. You must take your rest now."

"Thanks Kate. Talk to you really soon." Max gave Kate a hug and left.

She laid on her bed and took a deep sigh. Yeah, she was tired as hell. Thank God she took a big shit and she can finally think straight.

Then her phone vibrated. She went to check it and it already contained three messages.

 **Nathan** : 'Txt me when u get back to ur dorm.'  
 **Nathan** : 'Are u back now?'  
 **Nathan:** 'Jesus where da fuk r u?'

A smile trailed on Max's face on Nathan's text. She began to type and laid on her bed.

 **Max** : 'already back...Y r u still up?'

 **Nathan:** 'wat took u soooo damn long?????'

 **Max** : 'i took a bath jesus chill down .__.'  
 **Max:** 'yo y r u still up?'

 **Nathan** : 'cnt fukin sleep'

 **Max** : 'cant get ovr from the kiss? ;)'

 **Nathan** : 'maybe'  
 **Nathan** : ';)'

"Asshole." Max said to herself.

 **Max** : 'we r not friends w benefits!! @_@'  
 **Max** : 'well im tired talk 2 u later'

 **Nathan** : 'yea i knw'  
 **Nathan** : 'ok txt me wen ur up n ready'

Max locked her phone and put it under her pillow. She took one pillow to hug and closed her eyes with a big cheeky smile.

Why does Nathan make Max feel the whole fucking zoo in her stomach?


End file.
